Here for you
by Venetian King
Summary: Summary is inside it might suck. DJ/Bridgette
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _**I own nothing**_

**Pairing:** _DJ/Bridgette_

**Rating:** _PG-13_

**Summary:** _What could've happened if DJ took that anvil to the head._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on lie." Geoff pleaded. "Sorry, you want me to take an anvil to the head just to make your producers happy?" DJ asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

They sat on the set of Total Drama Action Aftermath where an heavy iron anvil swung in the air over DJ's head. The rope holding the heavy iron wasn't doing a very good job since threads began snapping and spiraling. However no one was paying attention to this.

"Mmm, DJ's mom these sandwiches are amazing!" Bridgette licked the mayo off her lips. Everyone else agreed that DJ's mom and DJ were both good cooks.

Just then the rope snapped it's final thread and the anvil dropped.

"DJ LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!" Bridgette yelled.

DJ looked up to see the bottom of the anvil just before the world went black.

"POOPY DOO!!!"

That was the last name DJ heard.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"DJ" a soft whisper was heard. "DJ" the black abyss was soon fading as whit lights came into view. He could see someone standing next to him.

Obviously a girl cause of her soft voice. The blurry picture became more vivid and he could tell who the female was.

"Bridgette……. Is that you?" he asked his voice cracking a bit. "Yes DJ I'm here." she gave him a warm comforting as he reached his arm up a rubbed her cheek. His vision became clear and he could see those emerald eyes of hers.

"You look so…. Different." he said. Indeed Bridgette did look different, her hair that was always in a ponytail was now flowing down passed her shoulders, with her bangs covering her forehead. Instead of wearing a blue jacket and swim shorts, she wore a pair of dark blue denim jeans that hugged those long legs of her like a second skin and a white blouse. Her outfit really showed how curvy her body is. She was beautiful.

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" she asked holding his massive hand. "My head feels a little sore but other than that I'm fine." he answered.

"Where's everybody else?" he looked around to find only Bridgette in the hospital room.

"Uh, well DJ you've been in here for 4 years, everyone's gone, they all went to live there lives." Bridgette spoke in a softer tone.

"W-What! I've been in here for….. 4 years?" he stuttered a bit. Bridgette simply nodded. "Where am I?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"You're in a hospital in New York City. I forget the name." she rubbed the back of his hand.

"W-well where's my mom a-and my brothers." he sat up.

Bridgette took a deep breathe before answering. "Deej…" her body was shaking a bit.

"DJ you're mom…. You're…" she took another breath.

"Please Bridge…. I need to know… are they okay?" his eyes grew red making her eyes water up.

"Deej. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry….. You're mom and brothers………….. died 2 years ago." tears ran down her cheeks.

A sudden pain came through DJ's body. Tears ran down his cheeks, his mouth but couldn't find any words.

"DJ…… I'm sorry." she held his hand tighter.

"They're gone?…… but there's so much we didn't get to do……………I didn't even say goodbye to them." he cried. Bridgette crawled u on the bed with him and placed and arm around his broad shoulders as he leaned in and continue to cry in her chest.

"How?" he mumbled.

"Well your mom went to got pick your brothers up from home and they were going to stay with me until you got better……….. so they would be close to you. But they….. They were on the interstate and semi lost one of the wheels and……… and crashed into them. They found her car flattened as well as a few other cars." she took a deep breathe.

"That's all the police told me. I'm sorry DJ. I know how hard this must be for you." she rubbed his arm comforting as much as possible.

DJ calmed down a bit but he still had tears running down his face.

"They're gone….. They're gone." DJ continued sobbing. "Shh, I promise DJ it'll all be okay." she whispered in his ear. "I feel alone Bridge."

"You're not alone DJ…. I'm here for you every step. I promise it'll be okay." she said.

"You promise?" he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I promise."

She smiled at him as he did the same. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this Deej, I know hearing news like this is heartbreaking." she continued to rub his arm.

DJ knows that she is right how heartbreaking it is. He remembered when she told him how her father died. And how he tried his best to comfort her when she started to cry about it.

"Thank you Bridgette…… for being here with me." he pulled away from her.

"That's what friends are for." she said. Only she didn't want to be just friends with him, ever since she first laid eyes one him she felt love but she went out with Geoff thinking that DJ went out with Katie on the count of how much they hung out.

She remembered when they were doing the blind apple and arrow challenge on Total Drama Island. And when Chris shot the apple and it hit DJ in the place it truly hurt. Feeling his biceps when she tried comforting him after the 'shot'.

But what she remembered most of all was the one kiss he gave her, before the anvil accident. She wanted to jump up and kiss him back but Geoff was the only person blocking her from him.

"What happen to Geoff?" he asked pulling Bridgette from her memory.

"Things weren't working out as planned…. And we just faded away." she answered.

"Oh I'm sorry Bridge." he apologized. "It's okay." she rubbed his arm again feeling his muscular bicep.

"Pardon the interruption." a lady in white uniform said in the doorway but if you could just sign a few papers, you and your friend may be on your way."

"Of course." Bridgette got up as the nurse handed her the clip board. The nurse brought in a wheel chair and helped DJ in as Bridgette continued signing.

After all the signing was done they rolled DJ to a room where he could take a shower and get refreshed after 4 years.

"Do you wish to help your friend?" the nurse lady asked.

Bridgette's cheeks turned red at the thought of seeing DJ nude in the shower.

"Um… I guess so if that's alright with you DJ." she turned to see him. "It's fine with me." obviously DJ didn't care as long as he got out of the hospital suit he was in.

"Okay then." she sighed and the went into the shower.

_________________________________________

Once that was all over DJ was in new clothes Bridgette bought for him. He wore dark blue baggy denim jeans, white Nike's and a plain white t-shirt the was a little on the tight side. But who would care, he has a smoking hot body.

Once out of the hospital and into the parking garage they boarded into Bridgette's Scion XB. They where driving through Manhattan.

"So what job do you have here?" DJ spoke up.

"I am one of New York's finest surf instructors." she said proudly. DJ smiled.

"So what did you wanted to be?" she asked.

"I've always wanted to be a lawyer." he answered. "That's cool." she replied pulling up to the parking garage near her apartment building.

Bridgette unlocked the door to her loft and they entered. "WOW!! This place is amazing Bridge." he said in awe. "Thanks." she pushed to the couch and helped him out of his wheelchair.

Bridgette's loft looked similar to the one on the show _'What I like about you'_ the balcony showed a view of both the Empire State and Chrysler Buildings. She had a fire place and plasma screen TV. She had nice white leather couches and recliner. Bridgette has out done herself.

"So do you like it?" she asked helping sit down on the couch. "Like it? I love it Bridgette."

______________________________________

It was already 11:00 pm when they realized how late it was getting. They've been talking about what happened to the others and what they were doing with their lives.

"Wow it's getting late we should head up to bed." Bridgette yawned. "I think you're right." DJ yawned as well. Bridgette walked into the hallway and came back with a spare pillow and blanket.

She helped DJ get comfortable on the couch. She turned off all the lights and left the curtains open to see the spectacular view of the city at night. Before she disappeared into her room DJ spoke.

"Thank you Bridge, for being there for me." he said.

"You're welcome Deej." she said.

Once in her room she took off her clothes and put on some comfortable pajamas which were tiny pajama shorts and a small blue under shirt.

Bridgette crawled under her blanket and dosed off to sleep.

That night Bridgette dreamt about nothing but DJ.

'_DJ and her were on the beach standing in each other's embrace as they watched the sun set on the horizon.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's it for this chapter, if it might seem a little rushed then I'm sorry.

Please review


	2. Dreams

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own anything_

**Pairing:**_ Bridgette/DJ_

**Rating:**_ R for some kinkiness nothing too graphic_

**Summary: **_What could've happened if DJ took the anvil to the head._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Bridgette lay there on her bed naked from the waist up. The only layer of decency she had on was her see through blue panties. Her arms spread out wide and her hair splashed in every direction. Just then she saw steam coming of the bathroom door where a large man stood. _

"_It's about time." she said seductively. She motioned the man to come forth with her finger. DJ stood at the end of the bed in nothing but white boxers and a blue police hat. "You've been a really bad girl." he said crawling up on top with his arms encaging her. "You know it baby." she brushed her finger against his well toned body. _

"_Come and get big boy." she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged him closer to her. "You know just what I want." he pressed his lips against hers and there tongues danced around in each other mouth in a hot tango. Bridgette wrapped her long legs around his wait and pulled him down more._

Bridgette shot up from her bed with sweat beading down her forehead. "Not again." she mumbled to herself.

It has been 3 weeks since DJ was released from the hospital. He could walk again but that didn't help her stop having dreams about him. In fact it made it worst because now she could see his hot ass.

She wiped the sweat from her head and took a whiff of bacon and pancakes into her nose. _'That smells good'_ she though as she got up from her bead. She checked herself to make sure she looked decent. She wore a white undershirt with white tiny pajama shorts with blue stripes.

She quickly made her way down the steps from her room and to the kitchen where she saw DJ in Scooby Doo pajamas. _'He looks so cute'_ she smiled and took a seat on the stool. "Mornin' Bridge." he gave her a warm smile. "Morning." she yawned. "What kind of syrup would you like? Maple or blueberry?" he turned and gave her a plate of pancakes with bacon. "Blueberry please." she clapped.

DJ chuckled as he poured syrup on her pancakes. She took a bite. "Wow DJ this is so amazing!" she savored the bite. Just then they heard a doorbell ring. Bridgette slid off the stool and answered the door.

"Hey Ralph." she waved to the mailman. "Hey Bridgette I got your mail right here." he handed her a stack of envelopes. "Thanks Ralph, and here's your soda." she gave him a mountain dew and he went on his way.

She went back to the kitchen and sat up on her stool next to DJ. "So what's in the mail today?" he sipped his coffee. "Uh, bills, bills, bills, oh here's some for you Deej." she gave him three envelopes. "So what do they say?" Bridgette asked him. "Okay for Harvard I've been…….. Rejected." he said sadly.

"It's okay DJ." she patted his back. "For Yale…….. Rejected." he sighed. "Well there's one more left." she spoke.

DJ opened the last envelope and read it out loud.

_Dear Devon Joseph,_

_I'm Chief Rick Carroll you may remember me from the talk we had at the store the other day. And I think you might make a fine addition to the team we would love someone of your strength and durability. So what do you say kid. Would you like to join The New York City Fire Department???_

_If so please report to the station on Monday._

_Sincerely _

_Rick Carroll._

"Oh my God, DJ you could be a fire fighter!" she hugged him tightly. "Wow you're right." he hugged her back. "But I thought you wanted to be a lawyer." she pulled away. "Well I do and maybe someday I will be, but fire fighting I don't know there's something about it that I like." he answered.

"Well this'll be exciting….. You're gonna be a fire fighter!" she jumped.

Bridgette finished her meal and raced off to her shower so she wouldn't be late for work. While hot water raced down her body an image came into view came into her mind. It was DG in a fire fighting outfit.

"DJ is so sexy!!" she yelled. Little did she know that DJ walked passed he door and heard her say that. A smile grew on his face when he heard her. _'Yes she likes me!" _He yelled to himself mentally. Yes even DJ had feelings towards her. "Shit, what if she likes another DJ." he wondered. It has happened to him before a few times. "Fuck, yeah it probably is another DJ." he mumbled and went off the balcony.

_____________________________________

"Well I'm off to work DJ." she waved. "Bye Bridge." he waved back. And Bridgette left.

She arrived at the beach seeing that she has fifteen minutes before her 'students' come she decided to catch a few.

On her board in the water another image of DJ popped into her mind.

_Bridgette sat there on her recliner when she heard sirens blaring from the street 24 stories below. Just then DJ popped up on the Balcony in his Fire fighting pants and no shirt or jacket. He walked up to her body and picked her up and started kissing her._

Bridgette came back to reality as she saw a few of her 'student's arrive she swam back to shore with only one thing her mind.

Hurry up and get home and be with DJ.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-----

So that's it for this chapter, it might not be as good as the first, but I promise it gets better. Please review 


End file.
